Tudo Que Faço É Amar Você
by Danny Bonasera Taylor
Summary: Depois de um tempo Mac Taylor resolveu declarar todo seu amor para Stella. Resolveu falar tudo o que sente por ela. Mas, Mac fará uma surpresa para a sua querida Stella. Qual será essa surpresa que ele fará para ela?
1. Eu Te Amo

Escritório de Mac Taylor, 11:30 A.M

Estavam todos no laboratório, Stella passa em frente à sala de Mac e resolve entrar para falar com ele.

Stella: Bom Dia, Mac ! - disse Stella com um sorriso no rosto.

Mac: Bom Dia, Stell ! - e retribuiu o sorriso.

Stella:Temos algum caso hoje?

Mac:Hoje não. Só temos relatórios para terminar.

Stella: Tá bom. Se precisar de mim, estou na minha sala.

Mac: Ok.

Stella terminou de falar com Mac, e saiu da sala do amigo. Mac ficou horas olhando ela sair, e com um sorriso no rosto. Então, Danny entra na sala para falar com ele.

Danny: Hey, Mac. Hello, Mac Taylor está aí?

Depois de um tempo Mac percebe que Danny está na sala.

Mac:Hey, Danny. O que tem para mim?

Danny:Estava com a cabeça onde?

Mac:Em lugar nenhum. Porque?

Danny:Você estava sorrindo, e nem escutou eu te chamar.

Mac: Estava pensando em outra coisa.

Danny: Hum. Imagino no que você estava pensando.

Mac: Do que você está falando? - perguntou Mac confuso.

Danny: De uma pessoa que se chama Stella Bonasera.

Mac começar a suar frio, e seu coração acelera quando Danny diz o nome dela.

Mac: Danny, eu e Stella somos apenas amigos.

Danny: Me engana que eu gosto.

Mac: Como assim?

Danny:É que você não viu a cara de felicidade dela quando saiu daqui. Mac, meu amigo assuma logo que a ama. Eu vejo o jeito que você a olha, e ela também te ama, pois te olha do mesmo jeito. - disse Danny.

Danny deixa Mac sozinho na sala, então ele começa a pensar e resolve convidar Stella para almoçar.

Escritório de Stella Bonasera, 12:00 A.M

Mac passa na sala de Stella e fica a observando por um bom tempo, então ele bate na porta.

Mac: Posso entrar?

Stella: Claro que sim, Mac.

Mac: Eu só queria saber se você quer almoçar comigo. - e olhou para ela.

Stella: Claro. - e se levanta.

Stella guarda os arquivos que estava olhando e vai almoçar com Mac. Mac abre a porta do carro para Stella entrar.

Laboratório Criminal, 12:20 P.M

Flack vai até o laboratório falar com os outros.

Flack: Hey, pessoal.

Lindsay: Hey, Flack.

Flack: Cadê Mac e Stella?

Nessa hora Hawkes se junta a eles.

Hawkes: Foram almoçar.

Lindsay: Como você sabe?

Hawkes: Eu vi ele abrindo a porta do carro pra ela entrar.

Danny: Sheldon, o que você foi fazer lá?

Hawkes: Eu passei de longe, nem me viram.

Sid: Oi pessoal.

Todos: Oi, Sid.

Flack: Pessoal, temos que fazer alguma coisa para esses dois ficarem juntos de uma vez. Sabemos que eles se amam, mas não assumem.

Sid: Concordo. Quem já percebeu o jeito que a Stella olha pra ele?

Lindsay: Eu já. Mas sempre que pergunto, ela desconversa.

Danny:O Mac fez a mesma coisa hoje quando perguntei.

E ficaram conversando sobre Mac e Stella. Eles estavam fazendo de tudo para que os dois ficassem juntos de uma vez.

Loeb Boathouse, 12:30 P.M

Stella: Mac, você escolheu a melhor comida do mundo! - e sorri pra ele.

Mac: Eu fiz isso por você ! - e retribui o sorriso.

Stella: Mac, assim eu fico sem graça. - disse Stella corando.

Mac: Você ficou corada, Stella. - disse Mac.

Stella: Você me deixa assim. - disse Stella.

Mac e Stella ficaram flertando por um tempo, sem perceber que estavam fazendo isso. Stella começa a sorrir, e Mac se perde no sorriso dela. Fica horas olhando pra ela, até que Stella fala:

Stella: Mac? Você está bem?

Mac: Hã? Sim, estou bem.

Stella: Parece que estava no mundo da lua.

Mac: Eu esto bem Stell, não se preocupe.

Stella:Tá bom.

Ficaram um tempo conversando, depois pagaram a conta e foram para o carro. Durante o caminho ficaram conversando. Stella estava distraída e Mac toca em sua mão.

Mac: Desculpe, Stella.

Stella: Não tem problema, Mac.

O coração de Mac estava batendo muito rápido e, suas mãos estavam tremendo e ficou com as pernas bambas quando tocou na mão de Stella.

Um tempo depois chegaram ao laboratório e, Mac abre a porta para que Stella pudesse sair. Os dois entraram no elevador e foram para o labratório. Chegando lá, os dois perceberam que toda a equipe estava reunida. Mas o que eles não sabiam era que o assunto era sobre eles dois.

Laboratório Criminal, 13:40 P.M

Sid:Pessoal, já esperamos tempo demais. Eles tem que se acertar.

Danny: Concordo plenamente com você, Sid.

Lindsay: Eu também.

Flack: E eles ficam disfarçando. Você pergunta, e eles falam que não sabem de nada.

Mac e Stella vão até a equipe saber o quer era. Mac escutou só o final da conversa e resolveu ir perguntar para eles.

Mac: Quem não sabe de nada? - pergunta Mac curioso.

Flack: Um amigo do Sheldon, o Ryan. Néh? - disse Flack piscando para o amigo.

Hawkes: É. - disse concordando com Flack

Flack: Bom pessoal, estou indo para a delegacia.

Flack: Qualquer coisa me liga. - disse cochichando para os outros.

Danny:Beleza.

Então todos voltaram ao trabalho, deixando Mac e Stella a sós.

Mac: Eles estavam estranhos, não estavam?

Stella: Impressão sua, sabe como eles são.

Mac:Estão escondendo alguma coisa. - disse Mac

Stella: Estavam falando sobre o amigo do Sheldon, Mac. Só isso.

Mac: Se você diz, eu acredito. - e dá um sorriso para ela.

Então os dois voltaram para as suas salas. Danny e Lindsay viram que Mac e Stella tinham voltado para as suas salas e, Danny disse:

Danny: Linds, vamos tentar de novo. O Mac quase assumiu mas recuou.

Lindsay: Vou ver o que consigo da Stella.

Danny foi falar com Mac e Lindsay com Stella.

Escritório de Mac Taylor, 14:00 P.M

Danny: Hey.

Mac: Hey, Danny.

Danny: Mac, eu quero que você seja sincero comigo.

Mac: Eu sou sincero com você, Danny.

Danny: Então posso fazer uma pergunta?

Mac: Claro.

Danny: Mac você ama a Stella?

Mac não conseguiu responder, ficou sem voz e seu coração quase saiu da boca.

Danny: Pode falar, Mac. Confie em mim.

Mac: Eu amo muito ela Danny, não consigo mais viver sem ela. Cada dia que passa esse sentimento aumenta mais e não sei o que fazer para segurar. - disse Mac.

Danny: Não segure, Mac. Fale para ela o que você sente, fale tudo. - disse Danny encorajando o amigo.

Mac:Vou fazer isso, não consigo mais segurar. Se eu segurar por mais tempo, vou enlouquecer. Tenho medo dela não me amar, igual eu a amo. - disse Mac olhando para Danny.

Danny: Tenho certeza que ela também te ama, Mac. . - disse Danny se levantando.

Danny sai da sala do chefe e o deixa sozinho pensando.

Escritório de Stella Bonasera, 14:40 P.M

Então Danny liga para Lindsay.

Lindsay: Monroe

Danny: Linds, é o Danny. O Mac vai se declarar, para Stella. Vou ligar para o Flack e falar a novidade.

Lindsay: Tá bom.

Stella: Quem era?

Lindsay: Danny. É que vamos beber mais tarde. Eu, Flack e Danny.

Stella: Ah Tá.

Lindsay: Então, Stell?

Stella: O que?

Lindsay: Você gosta do Mac?

O coração de Stella quase pulou fora quando Lindsay disse o nome do homem que ela ama.

Lindsay:Stell, conte para mim.

Stella: Eu não gosto dele, eu o amo mais que tudo. Toda vez que chego perto dele, meu coração dispara e começo a ter calafrio. E eu não consigo mais esconder esse sentimento.

Lindsay: Então não esconda. Se declare para ele.

Stella: Eu tenho medo dele não sentir o mesmo por mim.

Lindsay: Oh, Stell. É claro que ele ama você também. Ele fica te olhando com aquele brilho nos olhos, e sorrindo quando te vê. Ele te ama, Stell.

Stella: Eu vou me declarar, Linds. Não consigo mais guardar esse sentimento.

Lindsay: O Mac é apaixonado por você, Stell. - disse Lindsay se levantando.

Lindsay sai do escritório de Stella vai correndo encontrar Danny. Quando o encontra, fala logo.

Lindsay:Dannyyyyyyy, a Stell vai se declarar para o Mac.

Danny:Não acredito ! Até que fim. Já estava na hora disso acontecer.

Danny e Lindsay ficaram conversando por um tempo e, depois foram fazer os relatórios.

Mac e Stella saem de suas salas na mesma hora. Mac não vê Stella vindo em sua direção e acaba esbarrando nela, fazendo Stella derrubar todos os papéis no chão.

Mac: Desculpe, Stella. Eu sou um desastrado, não te vi passar.

Stella: Está tudo bem, Mac. Eu que devia ter prestado atenção.

Mac e Stella se agacharam e começar a pegar os papéis que caíram no chão. Nesse momento os dois encostaram suas mãos novamente. E começaram a se olhar. Os dois saíram do transe e se levantaram.

Mac: Aqui está os papéis, Stella. - disse Mac.

Stella: Obrigada, Mac. - agradaceu Stella.

Stella guarda os papéis e vai em direção à sala de descanso para esfriar um pouco a cabeça. Seus pensamentos estavam girando em sua cabeça.

Sala de descanso, 15:30 P.M

Stella entra na sala de descanso mas, não sabe que Mac Taylor tinha acabado de entrar lá também. Stella entra, se senta e começa a pensar alto."Oh, Mac. Eu te amo tanto, não consigo nem mais dormir pensando em você, não segurarei mais isso, meu coração pula quando chego perto de você."

Quando ela menos espera, Mac aparece na sua frente. Então ele começa a sorrir para ela e fala:

Mac:Stella?

Stella: Ehhh ... O-i M-a-c !

Mac: Você está bem?

Stella: Estou bem, sim.

Mac se senta ao lado de Stella, que estava tentando segurar o amor que sente por ele, mas não estava dando certo, naquele momento todo seu ar tinha sumido como mágica e suas mãos ficaram geladas, seu coração tinha disparado, seu corpo começou a estremecer. E ela não sabia mais o que fazer, ou se declarava logo para ele ou ficaria noites em claro pensando nele e chorando porque não havia dito a ele que o amava.

Então Mac olhou dentro dos olhos dela, e disse:

Mac: Stella, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. - disse Mac

Stella: O que é? - disse Stella não aguentando mais.

Mac segurou as mãos dela, e sentiu que estavam muito geladas.

Mac: Porque você está gelada? - perguntou Mac preocupado.

Então Stella pensou: "É agora ou nunca. Eu vou falar para ele, coragem Stella Bonasera."

Stella: É porque eu tenho uma coisa para te falar, é importante para mim. Eu não aguento mais segurar isso. Está acabando comigo, não durmo mais, passo noites em claro e começo a chorar. Eu Te Amo Mac Taylor com todas as minhas forças, não vou mais segurar esse sentimento, é mais forte do que eu. Eu não sei mais viver sem você, se eu ficar sem ver você, eu enlouqueço pois esse amor é forte demais. Meu coração só bate por você e no meu pensamento só existe você, ninguém mais.- disse Stella e começou a olhar dentro dos olhos azuis de Mac.

Mac se levantou ainda segurando as mãos de Stella, olhou no fundo dos olhos dela e disse:

Mac:Eu também te amo Stella. Não aguento mais ficar longe de você, meu coração acelera quando estou perto de você. O que eu sinto é só por você, e por mais ninguém. Eu não aguento mais tentar esconder esse sentimento que fala mais alto que os meus pensamentos. Eu só serei feliz se estiver com você, e eu te prometo que você não passará mais noites em claro e não vai mais chorar. Eu estarei com você o tempo todo, nunca vou te deixar. - disse Mac tentando não chorar.

Então Mac chegou mais perto do rosto de Stella, e ela sentiu a respiração de Mac, e o seu ar estava faltando. Stella sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava. Era AMOR por Mac Taylor. Seu coração batia cada vez mais forte e seus lábios se tocaram, fazendo com que eles esquecessem de tudo e de todos. Aquele era o momento deles, nada impediria de sentirem a presença marcante do outro.

Mac e Stella esqueceram seus medos e inseguranças e se entregaram ao amor que sentiam.

Mac: Eu prometo te fazer muito feliz, Stella.

Stella: Eu já sou feliz, só de saber que você faz parte da minha vida.

E se beijaram apaixonadamente. Mac e Stella se abraçaram e encostaram suas testas e seguraram as mãos.


	2. Minha Vida É Você

Mac segurou o rosto de Stella, olhou dentro dos seus olhos verdes e disse:

**Mac:** Vamos sair daqui? Ir para um lugar mais tranquilo?

**Stella:** Sim, meu amor. Vamos.

**Mac:** Um minuto, vou fazer uma ligação.

**Stella: **Tá bom.

Então, Mac pegou o celular e ligou para o Danny.

**Danny:** Messer.

**Mac:** Danny, é o Mac.

**Danny:** Hey, Mac. Deu tudo certo?

**Mac:** Sim, mas vou fazer uma surpresa para ela.

**Danny:** Muito bom, Mac.

**Mac:** Mas, eu preciso da sua ajuda e do Flack.

**Danny:** Pode falar.

**Mac:** É que eu vou tocar uma música para ela, então eu preciso de um lugar vazio.

**Danny: **Muito bom, Mac. Vou falar com o Flack e ver o que achamos.

Então Mac desliga e vai ao encontro de Stella.

**Old Town Bar, 18: 20 P.M**

**Flack:** Quem era?

**Danny:** Era o Mac.

**LIndsay:** O que ele queria?

**Danny:** Nossa ajuda.

**Flack:** Para que?

**Danny:** É que ele vai tocar uma música para Stella, então precisa de um lugar vazio, para fazer uma surpresa para ela.

**Lindsay:** Eu sei onde tem um.

**Flack: **Onde?

**Lindsay: **Brodway

Então, os três pagaram a conta e foram para Brodway. Chegando lá, eles arrumaram tudo, para Mac fazer a surpresa para Stella. Flack colocou som, arrumou os microfones e colocou a guitarra. Estava tudo arrumado, então Danny ligou para Mac.

**Mac: **Taylor.

**Danny:** Mac, já está tudo preparado pode ir agora.

**Mac: **Me passa o endereço.

Danny passou o endereço para Mac e desejou boa sorte pra ele.

**Mac:** Obrigado, Danny. Não sei como agradecer.

**Danny:** Não agradeça a mim, mas agradeça ao Flack e Lindsay eles me ajudaram também.

**Mac: **Agradeça a eles por mim.

**Danny:** Ok.

Mac desligou o celular, e foi ao encontro de Stella.

**Mac:** Pronta para ir?

**Stella: **Sim, meu amor. - e deu um beijo nele.

**Mac: **Então, vamos. - e segurou a mão de Stella.

Mac e Stella saíram do laboratório de mãos dadas e, foram em direção ao lugar marcado.

**Broadway, 19:00 P.M**

Quando chegaram, Mac olhou para Stella e lhe fez um pedido.

**Mac:** Stell, eu quero que você feche os olhos. É uma surpresa.

**Stella:** Eu amo surpresas, principalmente quando é você que faz. - e deu um beijo apaixonado nele.

Stella fechou os olhos, e Mac a guiou para o lugar. Entrando lá, Mac sentou Stella numa cadeira e foi em direção ao palco. Mac subiu no palco, pegou a guitarra e o microfone e se sentou.

**Mac:** Pode abrir os olhos, Stell.

Stella, abriu os olhos e não acreditando no que via perguntou:

**Stella:** Mac, esse lugar é o que eu estou pensando?

**Mac:** Esse é o lugar que eu escolhi para cantar uma música para você. BEM-VINDA A BROADWAY, STELLA BONASERA. - e manda um beijo para ela.

**Mac:** Essa música que vou cantar agora é em homenagem ao nosso amor, e em homenagem a você minha princesa.

E Mac começou a cantar para Stella.

_**Olhando para as páginas da minha vida, baby**_

_**Lembranças apagadas de você e eu**_

_**Erros, você sabe que eu cometi alguns**_

_**Arrisquei algumas coisas e caí de tempos em tempos**_

_**Baby, você estava lá pra me ajudar a superar**_

_**Já estivemos por aqui algumas vezes**_

_**Vou deixar tudo bem claro**_

_**Pergunte-me como chegamos tão longe**_

_**A resposta está escrita em meus olhos**_

_**Toda vez que olho para você, baby, vejo algo novo**_

_**Que me deixa mais animado do que antes e me faz te querer mais**_

_**Não quero dormir essa noite, sonhar é uma perda de tempo**_

_**Quando olho o que a vida vem se tornando**_

_**Tudo que faço é amar você**_

_**Já vivi, já amei, já perdi, já paguei dívidas, baby**_

_**Já estivemos no inferno e voltamos**_

_**Por tudo isso, você sempre é minha melhor amiga**_

_**Por todas as palavras que eu não disse**_

_**E todas as coisas que eu não fiz**_

_**Hoje vou encontrar um jeito**_

_**Toda vez que olho para você, baby, vejo algo novo**_

_**Que me deixa mais animado do que antes e me faz te querer mais**_

_**Não quero dormir essa noite, sonhar é uma perda de tempo**_

_**Quando olho o que a vida vem se tornando**_

_**Tudo que faço é amar você**_

_**Você pode acabar com o mundo todo**_

_**Você é tudo que eu sou**_

_**Somente leia as linhas no meu rosto**_

_**Tudo que faço é amar você**_

_**Toda vez que olho para você, baby, vejo algo novo**_

_**Que me deixa mais animado do que antes e me faz te querer mais**_

_**Não quero dormir essa noite, sonhar é uma perda de tempo**_

_**Quando olho o que a vida vem se tornando**_

_**Tudo que faço é amar você**_

_**Tudo que faço é amar você**_

Mac desce do palco e vai ao encontro de Stella, e dá um beijo apaixonado em Stella.

**Stella: **Eu Te Amo, Mac.

**Mac:** Eu também te amo, eu cantei essa música para você, ela me lembra você.

**Stella:** Ah, Mac. Você é um amor.

**Mac: **Você é o meu amor.

Mac ficou frente a frente com Stella, segurou as mãos dela, olhou em seus olhos verdes e disse:

**Mac:** Stell, eu tenho um pedido a fazer.

**Stella:** Pode pedir o que quiser, honey. - e o beijou.

**Mac: **Stella Bonasera, você aceita ser a minha namorada?

**Stella:** Sim, eu aceito. É o que eu mais quero nesse mundo.

E se beijaram apaixonadamente e fizeram juras de amor.

**Mac:** Vamos, vou te levar para casa.

Mac e Stella saíram de lá, com as mãos entrelaçadas e entraram no carro.

**Apartamento de Stella Bonasera, 20:00 P.M**

Chegaram ao apartamento de Stella e, Mac estacionou o carro na frente do seu prédio. Stella olhou nos olhos de Mac e, disse:

**Stella:** Ehh... Mac?

**Mac:** Hum?

**Stella:** Eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

**Mac:** Pode pedir, amor.

**Stella:** Dorme comigo hoje, Mac.

**Mac:** Tem certeza?

**Stella:** Claro. Hoje é o melhor dia da minha vida, e quero que você esteja comigo. Já esperei tempo demais, Mac.

**Mac:** Eu aceito dormir com você, meu amor.

Os dois sairam do carro e subiram para o apartamento de Stella, ficaram conversando um bom tempo, beberam um pouco de vinho e depois subiram para o quarto de Stella.

**Quarto de Stella Bonasera, 20:30 P.M**

Mac tirou os sapatos e o casaco e se deitou na cama, Stella se deitou no peito de Mac. E ficaram conversando.

**Stella:** Sabe Mac, eu estava pensando.

**Mac:** E no que a minha lindinha estava pensando?

**Stella:** Nós sempre nos amamos, mas tínhamos medo de falar o que sentíamos um pelo outro.

**Mac:** Eu sempre te amei, mas tinha medo de falar. Agora eu não sinto mais medo de falar para você. - e deu um beijo em Stella e acariciou os seus cachos.

**Stella:** Eu te amo desde que nos conhecemos. Agora eu posso gritar para o mundo todo que te amo. - e beija o peito de Mac.

**Mac:** Você nunca mais vai precisar chorar, eu estou aqui com você, aconteça o que acontecer sempre estarei por perto.

**Stella:** Eu te amo, Mac Taylor.

**Mac: **Eu te amo, Stella Bonasera.

Depois de um tempo adormeceram, juntos como sempre sonharam.

**Sábado, Cozinha de Stella Bonasera, 09:30 A.M**

Mac acordou primeiro que Stella e foi preparar o café da manhã para os dois. Stella acordou um tempo depois e, se levantou. Stella vai para a cozinha e, viu Mac de costas fazendo o café. Stella vai até ele e o abraça por trás.

**Stella:** Bom dia, meu amor. - e beija o ombro de Mac.

**Mac:** Bom dia, minha linda.

**Stella:** Mac, hoje é o dia que vamos passar o dia todo juntos. Amo fazer isso.

**Mac:** Eu também amo fazer isso. Vou cuidar da minha princesa. - e beija Stella.

**Stella:** Hum. Mac vamos dar um passeio hoje?

**Mac: **Claro. Para onde você quer ir?

**Stella:** Vamos fazer um pequenique no Central Park?

**Mac:** Claro que sim. Com você eu vou até o fim do mundo.

**Stella: **Meu princípe, você é tão romântico!

E ficam se beijando. Os dois sentam na mesa para tomar café e namorarem mais um pouquinho. Stella, senta no colo de Mac e olha dentro dos olhos dele.

**Stella: **Vamos fazer o que agora, Taylor?

**Mac:** Eu não sei. Tem alguma ideia Bonasera?

**Stella:** No momento não. Mas eu quero namorar mais um pouquinho.

**Mac: **Boa ideia, adoro beijar você. - e dá um selinho em Stella.

**Mac:** Stell, hoje vamos almoçar fora.

**Stella:** Hum. E onde você vai me levar?

**Mac:** Num restaurante.

**Stella:** Mac, não precisava.

**Mac:** Claro que precisava, eu não vou deixar você cozinhar hoje.

**Stella: **Você é um fofo, Mac Taylor!

**Mac:** Você é mais. - e a beija

Ficaram um bom tempo na casa de Stella, depois foram para a casa do Mac para que ele trocasse de roupa, e fossem dar um passeio.

Os dois chegam ao prédio e, Mac abre a porta do seu apartamento e os dois entram.

**Mac:** Pode sentar. Você quer alguma coisa para beber?

**Stella:** Não, obrigada. Estou bem, assim.

**Mac:** Tá bom. Vou lá para o meu quarto, quer vim?

**Stella:** Sim, eu quero.

**Quarto de Mac Taylor, 10:30 A.M**

Os dois subiram para o quarto do Mac. Stella se sentou na cama de Mac enquanto ele trocava de roupa.

**Mac:** Stella, posso te pedir uma coisa?

**Stella:** Claro que pode. Peça o que quiser.

**Mac:** Quer dormir comigo hoje?

**Stella:** Hum ... Deixa eu pensar ... é claro que quero dormir com você. - e o beija.

**Stella:** Por mim eu dormiria com você todo dia.

**Mac:** Se quiser você pode. - e beija o nariz dela

**Stella:** Mac, se eu for dormir com você, e você ficar desse jeito eu quero.

**Mac:** Porque?

**Stella:** Você fica lindo, só de calça. - e começa a rir

**Mac:** Ah é, Bonasera? - disse Mac abraçando Stella.

**Stella:** É sim, Taylor! - e o beija

Ficaram namorando no quarto, Mac deitou na cama e Stella deitou em seu peito nu. Continuaram trocando caricias, e Mac olha para Stella.

**Mac:** Stell, já sei o que vamos fazer. - disse acariciando seus cachos.

**Stella: **Hum, e o que é? - disse beijando seu peito nu.

**Mac:** Vamos assistir um filme bem coladinhos. - e beijou sua cabeça.

**Stella:** Que lindo ! E qual o nome do filme?

**Mac:** Não vou falar, é surpresa! - e a beija.

**Stella:** Outra surpresa? Eu amo surpresas.

**Mac:** Assistiremos mais tarde, pode ser?

**Stella:** Sim.

Mac e Stella se levantaram e, Mac terminou de se arrumar e ficaram um tempo no apartamento.

**Sala de Mac Taylor, 10:50 A.M**

**Stella:** Eu te amo, Mac. - e o beija.

**Mac:** Eu também te amo, Stella. - e retribui o beijo.

E se beijaram apaixonadamente.

**Mac:** Sabe o que vou fazer agora?

**Stella:** Não. O que vai fazer?

**Mac:** Ficar abraçadinho com você. - e abraça Stella por trás.

**Stella:** Gostei da ideia. Também gosto de ficar abraçadinha com você.

**Mac:** Amor eu tenho um presente para você. - disse Mac.

**Stella:** E o que é? - perguntou Stella curiosa.

Mac: Vem comigo. - pediu Mac.

Mac segurou a mão de Stella e subiram as escadas e, entraram no quarto dele.

**Quarto de Mac Taylor, 11:00 A.M**

Os dois entraram no quarto de Mac e, ele abriu a gaveta e pegou o presente de Stella.

**Mac:** Olha o que eu comprei para você, amor. - disse Mac.

Mac tira o colar da gaveta e mostra a Stella.

**Stella:** Mac, é lindo. - disse Stella.

**Mac:** Abre ele. - pediu Mac.

Stella abriu o colar e tinha uma foto de Mac no colar.

**Stella:** Que fofo! Amei, Mac! - e o beija.

**Mac:** Eu também tenho um. - dise Mac.

**Stella:** Deixa eu ver. - pediu Stella.

Mac mostrou o colar para ela, que tinha a foto dela dentro do colar.

**Mac:** Onde eu estiver, você estará comigo. - e a beija.

Mac e Stella colocaram os colares e desceram as escadas.

**Mac:** Vamos almoçar, amor?

**Stella:** Sim, vamos.

Os dois sairam do apartamento de Mac com as mãos dadas e foram para o carro, para irem ao restaurante.


	3. Para Sempre Amor

**Restaurante Petrossian, 12:30 P.M**

Mac e Stella foram almoçar num dos melhores restaurante de New York. Se sentaram na mesa reservada e fizeram seus pedidos.

**Stella:** Mac, esse restaurante é muito caro!

**Mac:** Por você, meu amor eu faço tudo. - e segurou a mão dela.

**Stella: **Você é um fofo, Mac Taylor! - e o beija.

**Mac:** Eu te amo. - e beija a mão de Stella.

**Stella:** Eu também te amo, meu amor. - e segura a mão dele.

**Mac:** Eu quero viver para sempre ao seu lado. - disse Mac.

**Stella:** Eu também quero, Mac. Promete nunca me deixar?

**Mac: **Eu prometo. - e a beija.

**Mac:** Vamos?

**Stella:** Sim, vamos.

Mac pagou a conta e voltaram para o carro. No caminho de volta para o apartamento de Mac, durante todo o percurso ficou segurando a mão de Stella.

**Apartamento de Mac Taylor, 14:00 P.M**

Quando chega em seu prédio, Mac desce e vai abrir a porta do carro para Stella descer. Subiram para o seu apartamento, e se deitaram no sofá e ficaram assim por um tempo. Stella deitou no peito de Mac, e ficou acariciando seu rosto. Mac também acariciou o rosto de Stella e ficaram se olhando.

**Mac:** Stell, vamos para o Central Park? - perguntou Mac, acariciando o rosto de Stella.

**Stella: **Sim, meu amor. Aliás nós vamos fazer um piquenique no Central Park. - e fez carinho no peito dele.

**Mac:** É verdade.

**Stella:** Eu vou arrumar as coisas para o nosso pequenique. - disse Stella se levantando.

**Mac:** Quer ajuda?

**Stella: **Quero. - e dá um beijo em Mac.

Os dois se levantaram e foram arrumar as coisas que levariam para o pequenique.

**Mac:** Amor, eu vou preparar o carro, tá bom?

**Stella:** Tá bom.

Stella pegou tudo para o pequenique e foi ao encontro de Mac, que estava esperando lá embaixo.

**Mac:** Pronta, para ir? - perguntou Mac, abrindo a porta do carro para Stella entrar.

**Stella:** Sim. - disse Stella entrando no carro.

Mac entrou no carro e dirigiu, rumo ao Central Park onde fariam o piquenique.

**Central Park, 14:50 P.M**

Chegando no Central Park, Mac estacionou o carro e ajudou Stella a carregar as coisas que estavam dentro do carro. Escolheram um lugar bem tranquilo e colocaram um pano e em seguida a cesta.

Mac pegou um morango e colocou na boca de Stella, que fez o mesmo com ele. Stella colocou uma uva na boca de Mac e o beijou. Mac fez carinho no rosto de Stella e beijou sua mão. Depois de terem feito um bom pequenique, Mac deitou sua cabeça no colo de Stella que começou a fazer carinho na cabeça dele.

**Mac:** Stell, eu amo você. - e beijou a mão dela.

**Stella: **Eu também amo você, Mac. - e beijou a cabeça dele.

**Mac:** Stell, o que você acha de ficarmos aqui a tarde toda?

**Stella:** Eu adoraria. Amo ficar com você.

**Mac: **E eu com você.

E começaram a se beijar apaixonadamente. Ficaram a tarde toda no Central Park, namorando. Depois de um tempo namorando, Mac olha para Stella e diz:

**Mac: **Stell, vamos? Já são 16:30! - disse Mac se levantando.

**Stell:** Sim, vamos. Antes de ir, vamos passar no meu apartamento para que eu pegue algumas peças de roupas.

**Mac:** Tá bom.

**Apartamento de Stella Bonasera, 17:00 P.M**

Os dois vão em direção ao apartamento de Stella, para ela pegar algumas roupas. Stella abre a porta de seu apartamento, e os dois entram.

**Stella:** Deixe-me ir pegar essas roupas. Venha, Mac.

**Mac: **Deixe eu pensar.

**Stella:** Se demorar, vou te deixar sozinho aqui embaixo. - disse Stella mandando beijos para ele.

**Mac: **Tá bom. Eu vou. - disse Mac, subindo as escadas e abraçando Stella por trás.

**Quarto de Stella Bonasera, 17:20 P.M**

Stella entrou em seu quarto junto com Mac, que se sentou na cama esperando Stella escolher as roupas.

**Mac:** Amor, porque você não leva uma mala de roupas? É melhor, já que você vai dormir na minha casa, várias vezes.

**Stella:** Hum, Sr. Taylor! O que está sugerindo? - disse Stella e senta no colo de Mac.

**Mac:** Vamos fazer o seguinte: quando você não dormi no meu apartamento, eu durmo no seu bem grudadinho com você. - disse Mac, dando um beijo em Stella e um abraço bem forte.

**Stella:** Feito. Amei isso. Não consigo mais ficar longe de você. Era como se o tempo não tivesse mais chuva.

**Mac:** E o céu não tivesse mais sol. Eu também não consigo mais ficar longe de você.

E ficaram namorando um tempo, até que Stella lembrou que tinha que terminar de fazer a mala para deixar na casa de Mac.

**Stella:** Mac, preciso terminar de arrumar minha mala. Se eu ficar te beijando, não vou terminar nunca.

**Mac:** Tem razão. Termina de arrumar a sua mala. - e deu um selinho em Stella.

**Stella: **Mas, é tão bom beijar você. O que você tem de especial, que fez eu me apaixonar por você ?

**Mac:** Eu não sei, amor. Acho que foi o meu jeito durão e o cuidado que tenho com você. Sempre te protejo. Aliás, quem não se apaixona por um homem sexy feito eu? - brinca Mac.

**Stella:** Convencido. Mas te amo mesmo sendo convencido. Pronto, a minha mala está pronta. Adivinha o que vamos fazer, Taylor?

**Mac:** Hum, namorar um pouquinho?

**Stella: **Isso mesmo. Vamos namorar mais.

Os dois começaram a se beijar apaixonadamente, fizeram juras de amor e, fizeram declarações de amor.

Ficaram namorando por um bom tempo, mas quando deu 18:00 os dois resolveram ir para o apartamento de Mac.

**Mac:** Vamos, Stell. Já são 18:00. - disse Mac, dando um beijo em Stella.

**Stella:** Sim, vamos. - disse Stella, e levantou do colo de Mac.

Stella pegou sua mala e as chaves do seu apartamento e trancou a porta.

**Mac: **Pode deixar Stell, eu levo a sua mala. - disse Mac pegando a mala.

**Stella: **Obrigada, Mac.

Os dois desceram e entraram no carro de Mac e, foram direto para o apartamento dele, pois Stella iria dormir na casa dele.

**Apartamento de Mac Taylor, 18:30 P.M**

**Mac: **Chegamos! - disse Mac.

**Stella:** Que bom que chegamos! - disse Stella, saindo do carro.

Mac pega a mala de Stella, que está na porta-malas, segura sua mão e sobem para o apartamento dele.

Mac abre a porta de seu apartamento, os dois entram e se sentam no sofá. Stella encosta a sua cabeça no ombro de Mac, que segura a sua mão.

**Mac:** Stell, podemos ver o filme agora se você quiser.

**Stella:** Claro que eu quero ver. Qual o nome do filme, amor?

**Mac:** Um Lugar Chamado Nothing Hill. Amor, eu vou fazer pipoca para a gente, você quer?

**Stella:** Sim. - e o beija.

Mac se levanta e vai para cozinha fazer pipoca para eles. Minutos depois ele volta para a sala com a pipoca.

**Mac:** Sentiu minha falta?

**Stella:** Não. - e começa a rir e depois o beija.

**Mac:** Fiquei magoado. - e faz biquinho.

**Stella:** É claro que eu senti sua falta, seu bobinho. - e o beija.

**Mac:** E você ama esse bobinho. - disse Mac entre os beijos.

**Stella:** Amo mesmo.

Mac aperta o play e começam a assistir o filme. Um tempo depois o filme acaba.

**Mac:** Hum, o que vamos fazer agora, Stell?

**Stella:** Eu não sei. O que você quer fazer?

**Mac: **Eu poderia cantar uma música para você, se quiser.

**Stella:** Claro que eu quero. Eu amo ouvir você cantar.

Mac pega o seu contrabaixo e se senta. Stella senta atrás dele e coloca suas mãos dentro da camisa de Mac e, em seguida deita sua cabeça no ombro de Mac.

**Mac:** Essa música é para você. meu amor. - e segura a mão de Stella.

Mac segura o contrabaixo e, começa a cantar para Stella.

_**É dificil para mim, dizer as coisas**_

_**Que eu quero dizer ás vezes**_

_**Não há ninguem aqui exceto você e eu**_

_**E aquela velha luz quebrada da rua**_

_**Tranque as portas**_

_**Deixando o mundo lá fora**_

_**Tudo o que eu tenho para te dar**_

_**São essas cinco palavras e eu**_

_**Obrigado por me amar**_

_**Por ser meus olhos**_

_**Quando eu não podia ver**_

_**Por abrir meus lábios**_

_**Quando eu não podia respirar**_

_**Obrigado por me amar**_

_**Obrigado por me amar**_

_**Eu nunca soube que tinha um sonho**_

_**Até o sonho ser você**_

_**Quando olho dentro de seus olhos**_

_**O céu fica num azul diferente**_

_**Eu juro**_

_**Eu não visto disfarces**_

_**Se eu tentasse, você faria de conta**_

_**Que acreditou em minhas mentiras**_

_**Obrigado por me amar**_

_**Por ser meus olhos**_

_**Quando eu não podia ver**_

_**Por abrir meus lábios**_

_**Quando eu não podia respirar**_

_**Obrigado por me amar**_

_**Você me ergue quando eu caio**_

_**Você marca presença antes de eu ser posto de lado**_

_**Se eu estivesse me afogando você abriria o mar**_

_**E arriscaria sua propria vida para me resgatar**_

_**Tranque as portas**_

_**Vamos deixar o mundo lá fora**_

_**E tudo o que eu tenho para te dar**_

_**São essas cinco palavras e eu**_

_**Obrigado por me amar**_

_**Por ser meus olhos**_

_**Quando eu não podia ver**_

_**Por abrir meus lábios**_

_**Quando eu não podia respirar**_

_**Obrigado por me amar**_

_**Quando eu não podia voar**_

_**Oh, você me deu asas**_

_**Você abriu meus lábios**_

_**Quando eu não podia respirar**_

_**Obrigado por me amar**_

_**Obrigado por me amar**_

_**Obrigado por me amar**_

_**Oh, por me amar.**_

Mac colocou o contrabaixo encostado na parede e, olhou para a Stella.

**Mac:** O que achou da música, baby?

**Stella:** Amei demais. Ela faz eu me lembrar de você. - e beija seu ombro.

**Mac:** O que quer fazer agora, querida?

**Stella: **Ficar abraçada com você, é muito bom. - e coloca seu queixo no ombro dele.

**Mac:** Eu também gosto de ficar abraçado com você.

Stella tira as mãos de dentro da camisa de Mac, e senta ao seu lado.

**Mac:** Estava tão bom, suas mãos dentro da minha camisa. Suas mãos me relaxa, amor.

**Stella:** Se quiser, posso colocá-las de novo

**Mac:** Eu quero, pois suas mãos são tão macias. - e segura a mão de Stella.

**Stella:** Eu gosto de colocar minhas mãos dentro da sua camisa. - e o beija.

Stella sentou atrás de Mac novamente e colocou suas mãos dentro da camisa dele, e abraçou seu peitoral definido.

**Stella:** Como é bom te amar, Mac. - e beijou seu ombro.

**Mac:** Também é bom amar você, Stella. - e acaricia seu rosto.

Mac entrelaçou sua mão com a de Stella, por dentro da sua camisa e ficou acariciando a mão dela.

**Mac:** Linda, está com fome?

**Stella:** Não. E você?

**Mac:** No momento não.

**Stella:** Mac, faz um favor pra mim?

**Mac:** O que quiser, querida.

**Stella:** Liga o som, para ver se toca uma música para eu me apaixonar mais ainda por você.

**Mac:** Tá bom.

Stella tira suas mão de dentro da camisa de Mac e, ele se levanta para ligar o som. Mac senta novamente no sofá, e coloca Stella em seu colo.

Começou a tocar a música da banda Kiss e, Mac resolveu cantar para Stella.

_**Eu tenho que te dizer o que estou sentindo por dentro**_

_**Poderia mentir pra mim mesmo mas é verdade**_

_**Não há como negar quando olho em seus olhos**_

_**Garota, estou louco por você**_

_**Eu vivi tanto tempo acreditando que todo amor é cego**_

_**Mas tudo sobre você**_

_**Me diz que desta vez**_

_**É pra sempre, desta vez eu sei**_

_**E não há dúvidas em minha mente**_

_**Pra sempre até que minha vida se acabe**_

_**Garota, vou te amar pra sempre**_

_**Ouço o eco de uma promessa que fiz**_

_**"Quando você é forte, pode seguir sozinho"**_

_**Mas essas palavras soam distante quando olho em seu rosto**_

_**Não, eu não quero seguir sozinho**_

_**Nunca pensei que colocaria meu coração na linha**_

_**Mas tudo sobre você**_

_**Me diz que desta vez**_

_**É pra sempre, desta vez eu sei**_

_**E não há dúvidas em minha mente**_

_**Pra sempre até que minha vida se acabe**_

_**Garota, vou te amar pra sempre**_

_**Oh**_

_**Eu vejo meu futuro quando olho em seus olhos**_

_**O seu amor faz meu coração viver**_

_**Porque eu vivi acreditando que todo amor é cego**_

_**Mas tudo sobre você me diz que desta vez**_

_**É pra sempre, desta vez eu sei**_

_**E não há dúvidas em minha mente**_

_**Pra sempre até que minha vida se acabe**_

_**Garota, vou te amar pra sempre**_

_**Oh**_

_**É pra sempre, desta vez eu sei**_

_**E não há dúvidas em minha mente**_

_**Pra sempre até que minha vida se acabe**_

_**Garota, vou te amar pra sempre.**_

Mac acaricia o rosto de Stella, e em seguida a beija apaixonadamente. Encosta sua testa na de Stella deixando uma lágrima cair sem querer. Stella enxuga as lágrimas de Mac e o beija.


	4. Simplesmente Amor

Stella segura o rosto de Mac e, olha nos olhos azuis dele.

**Stella: **O que foi, amor? - pergunta Stella enxugando as lágrimas de Mac.

**Mac:** É que eu estou pensando, se eu mereço você. Stella, você é muito boa para mim e, eu te amo tanto. Não sobreviveria sem você, meu amor. Não consigo mais ficar longe de você.

**Stella:** Mac, olhe para mim. Eu estou onde deveria estar, do seu lado. E você me merece sim e, eu te mereço também. Você é a minha vida e sempre será. Você é a única pessoa com quem posso ser feliz, pois é você MAC TAYLOR que eu amo. E eu nunca vou sair do seu lado, sempre estarei aqui com você, meu amor. - e o beijou apaixonadamente.

**Mac:** Eu te amo Stella, com todas as forças do meu coração. E é por você, que ele bate. Só por você, só existe uma pessoa que é dona do meu coração e carrega a chave consigo. E essa pessoa se chama STELLA BONASERA e, eu sempre estarei com você meu amor. - e retribui o beijo.

**Stella:** Eu também te amo, Mac. Eu não consigo ficar longe de você.

**Mac:** Não fique. Sempre estará do meu lado, e eu do seu.

**Quarto de Mac Taylor, 21:00 P.M**

Os dois começaram a se beijar eternamente, e o clima foi esquentando. Mac pegou Stella no colo e subiram para o seu quarto.

_**Que dia é hoje e de que mês?**_

_**O relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo**_

_**Eu não posso prosseguir**_

_**E eu não posso desistir**_

_**Tenho perdido tempo demais**_

Quando chegou em seu quarto, Mac deitou Stella em sua cama cuidadosamente. Mac subiu na cama e começou a beijá-la com muita paixão. Stella tirou a camisa que Mac estava usando, deixando seu peitoral à mostra. Mac tirou a blusa que Stella estava usando, a deixando só de sutiã. Continuaram se beijando e, Stella tirou a calça de Mac deixando ele com uma boxer branca. Mac fez o mesmo, tirou a calça de Stella a deixando só de calcinha.

Os dois se sentaram na cama e continuaram se beijando. Mac tirou o sutiã de Stella, e começou a chupar um e com a outra mão massageava o outro. Naquele momento, Mac arrancou suspiros de Stella. Depois arrancou mais um suspiro quando Mac tirou sua calcinha, e sentiu que estava úmida.

Stella tira a cueca boxer de Mac e se deita na cama. Ela puxa Mac para ir junto. Mac deitou devagar em cima de Stella, para não machucá-la.

_**Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas**_

_**Com nada para fazer**_

_**Nada para perder**_

_**E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas**_

_**E eu não sei por quê**_

_**Não consigo viver sem você.**_

Seria a 1ª Noite de amor dos dois e, Mac queria que fosse muito especial para ele e Stella. Stella olhou dentro dos olhos azuis de Mac e disse:

**Stella:** Amor, está tudo bem.

**Mac:** Stella, você está pronta? - perguntou Mac.

**Stella:** Eu estou pronta. Por você, sempre estarei pronta.

**Mac::** Tem certeza?

**Stella:** Sim.

Mac deitou em cima de Stella e a penetrou, começou devagar para não machucar Stella. Depois já tinha acostumado e foi um pouco rápido, fazendo com que Stella arranhasse as suas costas.

_**Todas as coisas que quero dizer**_

_**Não estão saindo direito**_

_**Eu estou tropeçando nas palavras,**_

_**Você deixou minha mente girando**_

_**Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui**_

_**Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas**_

_**Com nada para fazer**_

_**Nada para provar**_

_**E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas**_

_**E eu não sei por quê**_

_**Não consigo viver sem você**_

Mac sai de dentro de Stella, e se deita na cama e coloca Stella sentada em seu membro, e Stella começou a cavalgar sem parar. Mac colocou sua mão no quadril dela para que pudesse acompanhar o ritmo junto com Stella.

_**Existe algo sobre você agora**_

_**Que não consigo compreender completamente**_

_**Tudo o que ela faz é bonito**_

_**Tudo o que ela faz é certo**_

_**Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas**_

_**Com nada para fazer**_

_**Nada para perder**_

_**E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas**_

_**E eu não sei por quê**_

_**Não consigo viver sem você**_

Continuaram fazendo amor, só que dessa vez Mac estava sentado e Stella colocou suas mãos no pescoço dele que a beijava apaixonadamente. Ele amava aquela mulher, que também o amava.

Depois de um tempo, os dois chegaram ao clímax ao mesmo tempo, se deitaram na cama e Stella deitou no peito nu de Mac, que estava fazendo carinho em seus cachos.

_**Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas**_

_**Com nada para fazer**_

_**Nada para provar**_

_**E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas**_

_**E eu não sei por quê**_

_**Não consigo viver sem você**_

_**Que dia é**_

_**E de que mês?**_

_**O relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo!**_

Stella olhou fixamente para Mac, e fez carinho no rosto dele.

**Stella:** Foi incrível. Eu sou a mulher mais feliz desse mundo, eu tenho sorte de ter você Mac. Eu te amo.

**Mac:** Eu também te amo. Você é a melhor, sou um homem de sorte. Estou com a mulher que eu amo, sabendo que ela também me ama.

**Stella: **Mac Taylor, você é muito fofo. - disse Stella entre os beijos.

Continuaram se beijando por um tempo, então Mac segurou o rosto de Stella e disse:

**Mac:** O que eu faria sem você? - disse Mac acariciando o rosto de Stella.

**Stella: **Sinceramente? Nada. - e o beija.

Os dois continuaram namorando, deitados na cama. Mac resolveu fazer uma proposta para sua amada Stella.

**Mac:** Stell, eu tenho uma proposta para te fazer. Eu sei que você vai dizer que é cedo, mas eu quero fazer isso.

**Stella:** Pode fazer, meu amor. - e o beija.

Mac segurou a mão de Stella e, olhou fixamente para ela temendo pela sua resposta.

**Mac:** Stella, você aceita morar comigo? Me acordar, dormir comigo, me encher de beijos, rir e chorar ao meu lado, fazer carinhos? - disse Mac, com um pouco de medo da resposta de Stella.

**Stella:** É claro que aceito morar com você. E eu não acho cedo, pois te conheço muito bem. Eu já não disse, que sempre estarei do seu lado? Com você eu vou até para Guerra! Eu não posso viver sem você, Mac Taylor. Essa é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo, amor. - disse Stella enchendo Mac de beijos por todo o seu rosto.

**Mac:** Eu fiquei com medo de você rejeitar morar comigo. Mas agora sei, que você sempre estará comigo. Eu não posso mais viver longe de você, amor. Você é a coisa mais importante que apareceu na minha vida, e que acendeu uma luz nela. Eu estava na escuridão e você me mostrou a luz. - disse Mac enchendo Stella de beijos.

**Stella: **Eu te amo, Mac Taylor. A minha vida seria tão vazia sem você. - disse Stella, acariciando o rosto de Mac.

**Mac:** Eu também te amo, Stella Bonasera. O meu mundo seria sem cor, se você não estivesse comigo. - disse Mac, beijando Stella.

E ficaram conversando por um tempo, Mac puxou Stella para o seu peito nu e assim adormeceram como um lindo casal, que sempre foram.

**Domingo, Apartamento de Mac Taylor 09:30 A.M**

O dia amanheceu e o casal ainda estavam abraçadinhos. Mac acordou primeiro que Stella e ficou velando o sono da amada. Naquela mesma hora, Stella acorda e vê Mac a olhando muito apaixonado.

**Mac:** Bom dia, meu amor. - e fez carinho no rosto dela.

**Stella:** Bom dia, lindo. - e acariciou os cabelos de Mac.

**Mac:** Dormiu bem? - disse Mac beijando Stella.

**Stella**: Dormi, sim. Porque você não me acordou?

**Mac:** Eu gosto de ver você dormindo. Fica tão linda dormindo.

**Stella:** Então, vou dormir de novo.

**Mac:** Só se eu deixar. - disse Mac e fica por cima de Stella.

Os dois começaram a se beijar, só pararam quando ficaram sem ar.

**Stella:** Mac espera! Eu fiquei sem ar, deixa eu recuperar primeiro.

**Mac:** Eu também fiquei um pouco sem ar.

**Stella: **Você que me deixa assim, sabia?

**Mac: **Sabia.

**Stella:** Mac, você é o amor da minha vida.

**Mac:** Oh, baby. Você também é.

Os dois continuaram se beijando loucamente e o clima estava ficando muito quente entre eles. Mac estava por cima de Stella, que tratou de tirar a camisa que ele estava usando, deixando Mac só com uma calça preta.

**Stella:** Eu te amo. - e beija Mac.

**Mac:** Eu também te amo. - e retribui o beijo.

E continuaram se beijando apaixonadamente.

**Stella:** Mac, faz amor comigo! - pediu Stella.

**Mac:** Claro meu amor, eu só faço amor com você! - e beija Stella.

E continuaram se beijando.

**Mac:** Stella, você está muito vestida! Pode tratar de tirar essa roupa!

**Stella:** Hum, pode tirar para mim?

**Mac:** Com todo o prazer. - disse Mac tirando a camisola de Stella.

Mac tira a roupa de Stella deixando ela só de sutiã e calcinha. Stella tira a calça de Mac deixando ele com uma boxer azul.

**Stella: **Vem meu amor. - disse Stella puxando Mac.

**Mac: **Estou indo. - disse Mac e fica por cima de Stella.

Mac tira o sutiã de Stella e, chupa um e massageia o outro. Stella soltou alguns suspiros e agarrou o lençol da cama. Mac foi descendo os beijos por todo o corpo de Stella e, chegou onde ele queria.

Mac começa a dar beijos por cima da calcinha, fazendo Stella delirar. Mac tira a calcinha de Stella e, começa a fazer movimentos circulares com a língua no centro de Stella, fazendo Stella segurar os lençóis com bastante força.

**Stella:** Maaacccc... continua, meu amor. Não páre, baby! - disse Stella.

Mac deu beijinhos no centro de Stella e continuou o que estava fazendo antes. Dessa vez, Mac colocou dois dedos no centro de Stella fazendo com que ela segurasse os seus cabelos. Com os dedos ainda dentro de Stella, Mac voltou a fazer os movimentos com a língua, fazendo Stella delirar de prazer.

**Stella:** Ah, Maaaaaccccc ... eu não aguento mais esperar, me penetre logo!

**Mac:** Você é que manda, minha deusa! - disse Mac retirando os dedos de dentro de Stella.

Mac deitou por cima de Stella e a penetrou. Começou devagar e depois aumentou a velocidade, fazendo Stella arranhar as suas costas. Stella continuou deitada e, Mac ficou ajoelhado na cama a penetrando novamente.

Mac coloca Stella sentada em seu colo, que envolveu seus braços no pescoço de Mac e começou a cavalgar. Stella fez Mac se deitar e continuou sentada no colo dele, cavalgando.

Stella deitou na frente de Mac e, continuaram a fazer amor.

**Mac:** Eu te amo, Stella. - disse Mac beijando o rosto de Stella.

**Stella:** Eu também te amo, Mac. - disse Stella acariciando o rosto de Mac.

Um tempo depois os dois chegaram ao clímax juntos e, se deitaram na cama.

**Stella: **Mac?

**Mac:** Fala, princesa!

**Stella:** Você é tudo para mim.

**Mac:** Oh, meu amor. Você também é. - e a beija

**Stella: **Hoje nós vamos na minha casa. E você vai me ajudar a empacotar as minhas coisas.

**Mac: **Okay. Agora não precisarei mais dormir sozinho. - dando um sorriso para Stella.

**Stella:** Nunca mais dormirá sozinho, Mac Taylor. - disse entre os beijos.

E se beijaram apaixonadamente, Stella levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro para tomar banho e, Mac continuou deitado na cama.

**Banheiro de Mac Taylor, 10: 00 A.M**

Stella entrou no banheiro e começou a tomar banho e, Mac sentou na cama. Segundos depois, Mac entrou no banheiro.

**Stella: **Mac?

**Mac:** Sim?

**Stella:** Você não estava deitado agora pouco?

**Mac:** Eu resolvi fazer companhia para você. - e manda beijo para Stella.

**Stella:** Você é um fofo, Mac.

Mac termina de escovar os dentes e, começa a fazer a barba. Enquanto fazia a barba, acabou se cortando um pouco.

**Mac:** Droga! - disse Mac olhando o corte no espelho.

**Stella:** Amor, está tudo bem?

**Mac:** Eu me cortei fazendo a barba.

**Stella:** Oh meu Deus! Deixa eu ver.

**Mac:** Não precisa, amor.

**Stella:** Tem certeza?

**Mac:** Stell, só foi um corte.

**Stella: **Por isso mesmo que eu quero ver. - disse Stella.

Mac termina de fazer a barba e entra no chuveiro junto com Stella.

**Mac:** Amor, posso te falar uma coisa?

**Stella:** Pode.

**Mac:** Eu amo quando você se preocupa comigo.

**Stella:** Oh, meu amor. Eu me preocupo porque eu amo você.

**Mac:** Eu também amo você.

E se beijam apaixonadamente. Minutos depois, os dois saíram do banheiro e foram para o quarto.

**Quarto de Mac Taylor, 10:20 A.M**

Os dois terminam de tomar banho e se encaminham para o quarto para se trocarem.

**Stella:** Amor, o que acha dessa roupa? - perguntou Stella.

**Mac:** Amor, qualquer roupa em você fica linda. - e manda um beijo para à namorada.

**Stella:** Você é um amor, Mac.

**Mac:** Já que você diz, eu acredito.

Mac colocou um short jeans preto e uma blusa (gola polo) vermelha. Stella colocou uma calça jeans azul claro e uma blusa branca.

**Mac:** Nossa! Está linda! - disse Mac.

**Stella:** Obrigada, você também está lindo! - disse Stella.

**Mac:** Obrigado, linda.

E se beijam apaixonadamente.

**Stella:** Agora vamos na minha casa?

**Mac:** Sim, vamos.

Os dois saíram do apartamento de Mac e, foram em direção ao de Stella para embrulhar as suas coisas, pois iria morar junto com Mac.


	5. Morando Com Mac Taylor

Os dois saíram do apartamento de Mac, entraram no elevador e foram para a garagem. Chegando lá, Mac abre a porta do carro para Stella entrar e, depois entra no carro também e vão em direção ao apartamento de Stella para que ela possa arrumar suas coisas.

Durante o percurso, Mac estava segurando a mão de Stella que sorri pra ele.

Mac: Sabe amor, estou tão feliz. Não acredito que vamos morar juntos.

Stella: Eu também estou feliz, Mac. E não vejo a hora de ir morar com você.

Mac: Eu também não vejo a hora disso acontecer. Acordar com beijinhos, dormir abraçadinho com você, te encher de carinho, rir com você e fazer amor com você.

Stella: Mac Taylor você é um amor.

Mac: Você também é um amor, Stella.

Stella: Eu te amo!

Mac: Eu também te amo! - e dá um selinho em Stella.

Minutos depois os dois chegam. Mac abre a porta do carro para Stella e, segura a sua mão e vão para o elevador. Os dois entram no elevador e Mac fica fazendo carinho na mão de Stella, que sorri pra ele e dá um selinho nele.

As portas do elevador se abrem e os dois vão para o apartamento de Stella.

Apartamento de Stella Bonasera, 12:00 P.M

Stella abre a porta de seu apartamento e os dois entram.

Mac: Hum, belo lugar.

Stella: Nem vou perguntar se gostou, pois dormiu aqui noite retrasada.

Mac: É verdade.

Stella: Vamos até o meu quarto para me ajudar a empacotar as minhas coisas.

Mac:Okay.

Os dois sobem e vão em direção ao quarto de Stella.

Quarto de Stella Bonasera, 12:10 P.M

Mac e Stella sobem as escadas e vão em direção ao quarto dela.

Mac: Então, vamos começar!

Stella: Okay. Mas eu mexo na primeira gaveta.

Mac: O que tem de tão importante na primeira gaveta?

Stella dá um sorriso malicioso para Mac.

Stella: Minhas peças intímas.

Mac: Só por isso não posso abri-lá?

Stella: Sim.

Mac: Então arrumarei as outras coisas, tá bom?

Stella: Tá.

Minutos depois, terminaram de empacotar tudo que Stella levaria para o apartamento de Mac. Mac e Stella vão para o estacionamento e entram no carro de Mac e, vão em direção ao apartamento de Mac.

No caminho, Stella segurou a mão de Mac e deu um sorriso pra ele que retribui o sorriso. Mac olhou para Stella e tocou em seu rosto.

Mac: Você é a minha vida, Stella! - disse Mac.

Stella: Você também é a minha vida, Mac. - disse Stella.

Mac: Casa comigo? - disse Mac com um sorriso no rosto.

Stella: Espera! Eu ouvi isso mesmo? Você está me pedindo em casamento é isso, Mac?

Mac: É isso mesmo, Stella. Casa comigo, amor!

Stella olha para Mac e, coloca a sua mão em cima da mão dele.

Stella: Eu aceito me casar com você, Mac Taylor. - e beija o rosto dele.

Mac: Eu farei você muito feliz, Sra. Taylor! - e toca no rosto dela.

Stella: Eu já sou feliz só de ter você ao meu lado. Gostei do Sra. Taylor - e sorri para Mac.

Mac: Esse será o seu nome daqui um mês, pode ser?

Stella: Pode. - e toca no rosto de Mac.

Mac olhou para Stella e, ficou segurando a mão dela durante todo o caminho para o apartamento.

Apartamento de Mac Taylor, 12:20 P.M

Os dois chegaram ao prédio onde Mac morava, estacionaram o carro e entraram no elevador. Mac e Stella entram no elevador com as mãos entrelaçadas e Mac dá um selinho em Stella. O elevador se abre e os caminham em direção ao apartamento dele. Mac abre a porta e os dois entram abraçados. Stella entra no quarto de Mac e coloca as suas malas perto da cama e, volta para a sala.

Sala de Mac Taylor, 12:30 P.M

Stella volta para sala e, Mac está de costas. Stella vai até ele e o abraça por trás colocando seu queixo nas costas de Mac.

Mac: Já guardou as suas coisas?

Stella: Sim, coloquei perto da sua cama tá?

Mac: Tá bom. - e segura a mão de Stella.

Stella: Amor, você me ajuda a organizar as coisas?

Mac: Claro. Mas antes vou comprar algo para comermos, tá bom?

Stella: Tá. Vou te esperar aqui. - disse Stella.

Mac: Okay.

Mac se vira e abraça Stella bem forte.

Mac: É tão bom ter você aqui do meu lado. - e beija a cabeça de Stella.

Stella: Eu sempre vou estar do seu lado, meu amor.

Mac: Bom, agora vou comprar o nosso almoço. Eu já volto. - e dá um selinho em Stella.

Stella: Tá bom. - e retribui o selinho.

Mac saiu do apartamento e, vai comprar o almoço deles. No caminho de volta, Mac passa em uma loja para comprar as alianças e fazer uma surpresa para Stella.

Loja Tiffany, 12:45 P.M

Mac chega a loja e fica olhando as alianças na vitrine e começa a sorrir lembrando de sua namorada.

Bryan:Olá Sr. Taylor! - disse o vendedor.

Mac: Olá, Bryan. - disse Mac.

Bryan: O que deseja comprar?

Mac: Uma aliança de prata.

Bryan: Temos essas aqui. Sua noiva vai adorar.

Mac ficou olhando, quando uma aliança chamou sua atenção.

Mac: Eu gostei dessa. - disse Mac e aponta para a aliança.

Bryan: Boa escolha, Sr. Taylor! - disse Bryan.

Bryan pega as alianças, coloca numa caixinha e entrega para Mac. Mac entrega o cartão para Bryan para que pudesse pagar as alianças.

Bryan: Aqui está, Sr. Taylor! - e entrega o cartão para Mac.

Mac: Obrigado, Bryan. - e pega o cartão e guarda.

Mac aperta a mão de Bryan e sai da loja, entra em seu carro e vai direto para o seu apartamento onde Stella o aguardava.

Apartamento de Mac & Stella, 13:00 P.M

Mac abre a porta e entra em seu apartamento e, vai a procura de Stella que estava na cozinha.

Mac: Amor, cheguei. - disse Mac colocando as chaves em cima da mesinha.

Stella: Até que enfim. Pensei que eu ia ter que te buscar. - disse Stella indo até a sala.

Mac: É que eu me enrolei. Eu trouxe uma surpresa pra você. - disse Mac.

Mac vai até a cozinha guarda as coisas e volta para a sala. Stella está olhando para Mac com um olhar de curiosidade.

**Stella:** E o que é, amor? - pergunta Stella curiosa.

Mac olha para Stella e dá um sorriso para ela, que só ele sabe fazer.

**Stella:** Mac, está me deixando curiosa!

Mac foi até Stella e, faz carinho no rosto dela e sorriu para ela. Stella olhou para ele e, retribui o sorriso para o namorado.

Mac se ajoelha e fica em frente à Stella que fica o observando.

**Mac:** Stella Bonasera, você aceita se casar comigo? - e tira a caixinha do bolso.

Stella olha para Mac e deixa lágrimas caírem em seu rosto.

**Stella:** Eu aceito me casar com você, meu amor. - e sorri para Mac.

Stella ajuda Mac a se levantar e se beijam apaixonadamente. Mac olha para Stella e seca as lágrimas dela.

**Stella:** Eu te amo, Mac! - e o beija.

**Mac:** Eu também te amo, Stella! - e retribui o beijo.

Mac faz carinho no rosto de Stella e sorri para ela.

**Mac:** Eu prometo te fazer muito feliz, amor. - e dá um selinho nela.

**Stella:** Eu já sou muito feliz, Mac. - e retribui o selinho.

Mac segurou a mão de Stella e colocou a aliança no dedo dela, que fez o mesmo com ele.

Mac e Stella se abraçaram fortemente e, se beijaram apaixonadamente.

_**Eu devo estar louca agora**_

_**Talvez eu sonho demais**_

_**Mas quando penso em você**_

_**Eu espero sentir o seu toque**_

_**Para sussurrar em seu ouvido**_

_**Palavras tão antigas quanto o tempo**_

_**Palavras que só você ouviria**_

_**Se você fosse somente meu**_

_**Eu queria poder voltar ao primeiro dia em que te vi**_

_**Eu deveria ter me movimentado quando você olhou em meus olhos**_

_**Porque nesse momento eu sei que você se sentiria como eu**_

_**E eu sussurraria estas palavras enquanto você estivesse aqui do meu lado**_

_**Eu te amo, por favor diga**_

_**Que você me ama também, estas três palavras**_

_**Poderiam mudar nossas vidas pra sempre**_

_**E eu te prometo que sempre estaremos juntos**_

_**Até o fim dos tempos**_

_**Então hoje, eu finalmente encontro a coragem dentro de mim**_

_**Apenas pra chegar até à sua porta**_

_**Mas meu corpo não poderá se mexer quando finalmente eu chegar lá**_

_**Como milhares de vezes antes**_

_**Então, sem dizer nada ,ele me entregou esta carta**_

_**Lendo-a espero encontrar o caminho para o seu coração, ela dizia**_

_**Eu te amo, por favor diga**_

_**Que você me ama também, estas três palavras**_

_**Poderiam transformar nossas vidas pra sempre**_

_**E eu te prometo que sempre estaremos juntos**_

_**Até o fim dos tempos**_

_**Bem talvez eu, eu precise de um pouco de amor**_

_**Bem talvez eu, eu precise de um pouco de cuidado**_

_**Eu, talvez você, talvez você, talvez você**_

_**Oh você precisa de alguém só pra te abraçar**_

_**Se precisar, basta me procurar e eu estarei lá**_

_**Oh, eu te amo**_

_**Por favor diga que você me ama também**_

_**Por favor diga que você me ama também**_

_**Até o fim dos tempos**_

_**Estas três palavras**_

_**Poderiam mudar nossas vidas pra sempre**_

_**E eu te prometo que sempre estaremos juntos**_

_**Oh, eu te amo**_

_**Por favor diga que você me ama também**_

_**Por favor, por favor**_

_**Diga que você me ama também**_

_**Até o fim dos tempos**_

_**Meu querido**_

_**Juntos, juntos, pra sempre**_

_**Até o fim dos tempos**_

_**Eu te amo**_

_**Eu serei a sua luz**_

_**Brilhando radiante**_

_**Brilhando através dos seus olhos**_

_**Meu querido...**_

**Mac:** Sem você, não serei nada. Eu quero ficar com você pra sempre.

**Stella:** Eu também quero ficar com você para sempre.

**Mac:** Seja Bem-Vinda a minha vida, Stella Bonasera Taylor.

E se beijam apaixonadamente.

**Mac:** Bom, o que vamos fazer agora?

**Stella:** Você vai me ajudar a organizar as coisas, Mac.

**Mac:** Eu?

**Stella:** Sim. Você me prometeu, querido.

**Mac:** Tá bom. Promessa é promessa, e eu vou te ajudar. - e beija o nariz dela.

Os dois caminham em direção ao quarto e começam a organizar as coisas.

Quarto de Mac & Stella, 13:30 P.M

Mac e Stella entraram no quarto e começaram a organizar as coisas.

Mac: Amor, você fica com essa parte do guarda-roupa! E essas três gavetas aqui - disse Mac apontando para o guarda-roupa.

Stella: Tá bom.

Stella pegou as suas coisas e começou a guardar dentro do guarda-roupa quando sente alguém lhe abraçar por trás.

Stella: Mac, o que está fazendo?

Mac: Estou abraçando a minha princesa!

Stella vira e fica de frente com Mac que a beija apaixonadamente.

Mac: Terminou de arrumar? - e dá um selinho em Stella.

Stella: Estou terminando. - e retribui o selinho.

Mac: Precisa de ajuda, amor?

Stella: Não, mas se quiser me ajudar eu aceito! - e sorri para Mac.

Mac: Vou te ajudar, amor. - e retribui o sorriso.

Mac pega algumas coisas e começa a organizar. Algumas horas depois, estava tudo arrumado do jeito que eles queriam.

Mac: Agora está tudo perfeito! - disse Mac abraçado com Stella.

Stella: Está ótimo! Mas...

Mac: Não gostou? Se quiser podemos arrumar de outro jeito!

Stella: Não é isso, Mac!

Mac: Então?

Stella: Eu estava pensando, que nós podíamos ter a nossa própria casa. O nosso lugar, para que possamos construir a nossa vida juntos.- e olha para Mac que continua a abraçando.

Mac: Stell ... - e olha para ela.

Stella: Se você não quiser, tudo bem. - disse Stella.

Mac olhou para Stella e beijou a cabeça dela.

Mac: Amor, olhe para mim. Vamos fazer isso juntos, tá bom?

Stella: Tá bom.

Mac: Stell, nós vamos comprar a nossa própria casa. Um lugar que será nosso, que viveremos felizes com os nossos filhos! - e beija a bochecha de Stella.

Stella: Filhos? Pensei que iria querer ter filhos! - e olha para Mac.

Mac: Claro que eu quero ter filhos. Quero tê-los com você.

Stella: E eu ficarei feliz em ser mãe de todos os seus filhos. - e beija Mac apaixonadamente.

Mac olha para Stella e sorri para ela.

Mac: Eu te amo! - e beija Stella.

Stella: Eu também te amo! - e retribui o beijo.

Mac: Bom, vamos almoçar agora? - e dá um selinho em Stella.

Stella: Sim, vamos! - e retribui o selinho.

Mac e Stella seguram as mãos e vão em direção à cozinha, para almoçarem.

Cozinha de Mac & Stella, 13:50 P.M

Mac arrumou a mesa para os dois e, sentaram juntos e começaram a almoçar.

Stella: Mac?

Mac: Sim!

Stella: Sabia que eu te amo?

Mac: Sabia. - e segura o queixo de Stella.

Mac faz carinho no rosto de Stella e a beija. Minutos depois os dois terminaram de almoçar, juntaram a louça suja e Mac a lavou.


	6. Bebê a Bordo

Apartamento de Mac & Stella, 14:30 P.M

Mac retirou a mesa e colocou dentro da pia, e começou a lavar. Stella se sentou enquanto seu namorado lavava a louça suja.

Stella: Mac?

Mac: Sim?

Stella: Eu te amo! - e manda um beijo para Mac.

Mac: Oh, baby. Eu também te amo! - e sorri para Stella.

Minutos depois, Mac terminou de lavar a louça e foi em direção à Stella que estava sorrindo para ele que a beijou apaixonadamente.

Mac: Quer assistir um filme comigo, amor?

Stella: Claro que eu quero, meu amor.

Mac coloca Stella sentada em seu colo e a beija apaixonadamente. Mac tira Stella de seu colo e se levanta. Stella coloca a mão na cabeça e se encosta na mesa para não cair. Mac olha para Stella com um olhar preocupado.

Mac: Amor, você está bem? - pergunta Mac preocupado.

Stella: Estou um pouco tonta! - disse Stella.

Mac: Senta aqui, amor! - disse Mac segurando a mão de Stella.

Stella:Não estou me sentindo bem, Mac! - disse Stella.

Mac pegou um copo d'água e entregou para Stella, que bebe um pouco e entrega o copo para Mac que colocou em cima da pia.

Mac: O que você está sentindo, querida?

Stella: Tontura, Nausêas, falta de apetite, mal-estar. Acho que foi algo que eu comi.

Mac: A quanto tempo você está sentindo esses sintomas?

Stella: Há uns cinco dias, eu acho.

Mac:Não é melhor você ir ao médico, querida?

Stella: Eu estou bem, amor. Só comi algo que me fez mal. - disse Stella e toca no rosto de Mac.

Mac: Me promete que você irá ao médico pra saber se está tudo bem com você? Só ficarei tranquilo quando você for se consultar. - disse Mac e segura a mão de Stella.

Stella: Eu irei ao médico, eu prometo. - e o beija.

Quarto de Mac & Stella, 15:20 P.M

Mac se levanta e ajuda Stella que estava um pouco tonta. Quando chegam ao quarto, Stella corre para o banheiro do quarto e começa a vomitar. Mac entra no banheiro e segura os cabelos dela que estava agarrada ao vaso sanitário. Mac ajuda Stella a se levantar e, Stella começa a lavar o rosto e entra no quarto junto com Mac.

Mac deita Stella na cama do casal e a enrola. Mac coloca um filme para que pudessem assistir, deita na cama e se enrola abraçando Stella bem forte e beija a cabeça dela, que está deitada em seu peito.

Mac: Se sente melhor, amor? - pergunta Mac fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Stella.

Stella: Um pouco. - e acaricia o peito dele.

Mac: Tem certeza?

Stella: Sim, amor.

Mac: Amanhã você irá ao médico. - e beija a cabeça dela.

Stella: Antes de ir ao laboratório, irei ao médico. - e beija o peito de Mac.

Mac: Tá bom. Depois me fala o resultado, quero ter certeza que você está bem. - e olha para Stella.

Stella: Mac eu estou bem, só foi uma comida que não me fez bem. - e olha para Mac.

Mac: Estou exagerando não é?

Stella: Não amor. Você só está preocupado comigo. - e sorri para Mac.

Stella olha para Mac e o beija apaixonadamente. Mac vira para Stella e faz carinho no rosto dela, que sorri para ele. Um tempo depois, o filme acabou e Mac se levanta para desligar o filme. Mac desliga a tv e volta para cama e deita junto com Stella.

Stella: Eu amo quando você se preocupa comigo, Mac!

Mac: Eu sempre vou me preocupar com você, pois eu te amo!

Stella: Eu também te amo, Mac Taylor! - disse Stella e beija Mac apaixonadamente.

Stella se levanta da cama e vai em direção à cozinha tomar um pouco d'água. Quando chega na cozinha, Stella sente mais uma tontura e acaba desmaiando. Mac percebendo que Stella estava demorando resolveu ir até a cozinha.

Cozinha dos Taylor's, 15:40 P.M

Mac sai do quarto e vai em direção à cozinha para saber se estava tudo bem com Stella.

Mac: Amor? Está tudo bem com você? - perguntou Mac.

Não obtendo resposta, Mac entrou na cozinha e encontra Stella desmaiada no chão da cozinha.

Mac: Stella! - gritou Mac.

Mac correu em direção à Stella e a colocou em seu colo, e ficou tentando acordá-la. Segundos depois, Stella consegue acordar e vê Mac a observando com um olhar preocupado.

Stella: Mac? O que aconteceu? - pergunta Stella.

Mac: Você veio na cozinha tomar água. Como estava demorando, resolvi vim ver se estava tudo bem. E te encontrei desmaiada no chão.

Stella: Mac...

Mac: Vamos para o hospital, agora! - disse Mac.

Stella: Amor, não é necessário! - disse Stella.

Mac: Claro que é necessário. Você está com esses sintomas há cinco dias.

Stella: Mas amor ...

Mac: Sinto muito Stell, mas você vai. Só pra certificar que está tudo bem com você. - e olha para Stella.

Stella: Tudo bem, se você insiste. - e olha para Mac.

Os dois se levantam do chão e vão em direção ao quarto deles.

Quarto dos Taylor's, 16:00 P.M

Mac e Stella entram no quarto e começam a se arrumar para irem ao consultório médico, contra a vontade de Stella.

Mac: Amor, está pronta? - perguntou Mac colocando o seu casaco.

Stella: Estou terminando, querido! - responde Stella.

Stella termina de fazer a maquiagem e entra no quarto, onde Mac estava a esperando sentado na cama deles.

Stella: Está muito bonito, Taylor! - e sorri para Mac.

Mac: Você também está muito bonita, Bonasera! - e retribui o sorriso.

Mac se levanta e puxa Stella para um beijo apaixonado.

Stella: Obrigada Mac!

Mac: Pelo quê?

Stella: Por fazer parte da minha vida. - e o beija.

Mac: Eu sempre irei fazer parte da sua vida, da nossa vida! - e acaricia o rosto de Stella, em seguida a beija.

Stella pega a sua bolsa e segura a mão de Mac, trancam as portas, vão para o estacionamento, entram no carro e vão em direção à clínica.

Durante o percurso, Mac está segurando a mão de Stella que sorri para ele e, acaricia o seu rosto.

Clínica Hospitalar, 16:10 P.M

Os dois chegam à clínica e, Mac estaciona o carro. Mac abre a porta para que Stella pudesse sair e entra na clínica segurando a mão de Stella.

Mac e Stella sentaram e ficaram esperando a vez de Stella. Mac está segurando a mão de Stella, quando a médica a chama.

Dra. Moore: Stella Bonasera! - disse a médica.

Stella: Sou eu. - respondeu Stella.

Dra. Moore: Me acompanhe, por favor!

Stella olhou para Mac e apertou a mão dele, que sorriu para ela.

Stella: Amor, você vem comigo?

Mac: Claro meu amor. - e toca no rosto de Stella.

Os dois se levantam e vão em direção ao escritório da médica, que estava aguardando por eles.

Consultório da Dra. Nathalie Moore, 16:20 P.M

Mac e Stella entram no consultório da Dra. Moore que estava esperando por eles.

Dra. Moore: Por favor, sentem-se! E você é? - disse a médica.

Mac: Obrigado! Meu nome é Mac Taylor. - disse Mac.

Dra. Moore: Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Taylor. - e aperta a mão de Mac.

Dra. Moore: Bom, o que você está sentindo Srta. Bonasera?

Stella: Eu estou sentindo muita tontura, nausêas, falta de apetite, mal-estar.

Dr. Moore: A quanto tempo está sentindo esses sintomas?

Stella: Uns cinco dias.

Dr. Moore: Tem vida sexual ativa?

Stella: Sim.

Dr. Moore: A sua menstruação atrasou?

Stella: Faz uns 15 dias que ela não vem.

Mac: Doutora, a senhora não acha que a Stella está grávida, acha? - perguntou Mac.

Dr. Moore: Eu não tenho certeza, mas pode se dizer que sim. Mas para confirmar teremos que fazer a ultrassonografia.

Mac olha para Stella e sorri para ela, que retribui o sorriso para ele e faz carinho na mão de Mac.

Dra. Moore: Stella, vá até aquela salinha ali e troque de roupa para que possamos fazer o exame.

Stella: Tá bom.

Stella se levanta e entrou na salinha e trocou de roupa.

Dra. Moore: Agora deite-se aqui. - disse a médica.

Stella deitou-se e estirou sua mão para Mac que ficou segurando o tempo todo. A médica começou a fazer o exame para ver se Stella estava realmente grávida.

Dra. Moore:Parabéns, Stella! Você está grávida! - disse a médica olhando para os dois.

Mac: G-r-á-v-i-d-a?

Dra. Moore: Isso mesmo. Vocês serão pais. - e sorri para os dois.

Mac olha para Stella e a beija apaixonadamente. Stella sorri para Mac e acaricia o rosto dele.

Mac: Obrigado por esse presente maravilhoso, querida!

Stella: Agora estou carregando um bebê seu! - e sorri para Mac.

Mac: Eu te amo! - e a beija.

Stella: Eu também te amo! - e retribui o beijo.

Dra. Moore: Stella, pode ir trocar de roupa. - disse a médica.

Stella se levanta e entra na salinha para trocar de roupa. Stella troca de roupa e vai ficar junto de Mac.

Stella: Obrigada, doutora! - agradeceu Stella.

Dra. Moore: Disponha. - disse a médica.

Mac: Muito obrigado!

Dra. Moore: Não foi nada.

Mac e Stella saíram do consultório de mãos dadas com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Mac abriu a porta do carro para Stella e partiram para o apartamento deles. Durante o percurso, Mac entrelaçou sua mão com a de Stella.

Mac: Eu cuidarei muito bem de vocês, amor!

Stella: Oh, Mac. Você já cuida, só de existir em nossas vidas. - disse Stella e coloca a mão na barriga.

Mac: Prometo ser o melhor pai do mundo!

Stella: Você será meu amor! - disse Stella e beija a mão de Mac.

Stella: Mac?

Mac: Hum!

Stella: Agora poderemos escolher a nossa casa?

Mac:Claro. Quando chegarmos em casa faremos isso.

Mac coloca sua mão na barriga de Stella e sorri para ela, que retribui o sorriso. Mac e Stella chegam ao prédio, estacionam o carro, entram no elevador de mãos dadas e depois entram no apartamento deles com o maior sorriso de todos.

Apartamento de Mac & Stella, 17:00 P.M

Mac abre a porta do apartamento e entra abraçado com Stella e, se senta no sofá acompanhado por Stella que deita no colo dele.

Mac: Eu nem estou acreditando, que eu vou ser pai! - disse Mac e sorri para Stella.

Stella: Você será um ótimo pai, amor! - e beija Mac.

Mac: Hoje é o melhor dia da minha vida! - e acaricia o rosto de Stella.

Stella: O meu também. - e olha para Mac.

Mac: Nós vamos comprar a nossa casinha, para vivermos juntos! Eu, você e o nosso bebê! - e coloca a mão na barriga de Stella.

Stella: Eu te amo, Mac!

Mac: Eu também te amo, Stella!

Mac sentou Stella em seu colo e a beijou apaixonadamente. O clima foi esquentando entre eles e, Mac pegou Stella em seu colo e subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto do casal.

Quarto de Mac & Stella, 17:15 P.M

Mac entrou no quarto e, fechou a porta com o pé e deitou Stella cuidadosamente na cama deles.

Stella beijou Mac apaixonadamente, e Stella fez um trabalho rápido com os botões da camisa de Mac deixando o seu peitoral a mostra. Mac tira a blusa de Stella e a deita na cama, e começa a beijar os seios dela por cima do sutiã.

Mac começa a massagear um dos seios de Stella, que estava massageando os seus cabelos.

Stella: Ahhh, Mac! - suspira Stella.

Mac desabotoa o sutiã de Stella e joga num canto do quarto e, começa a chupar. Stella respira fundo no ouvido dele que sorri para ela.

Mac: Você é muito linda, Stella! - e a beija.

Mac começa a beijar todo o corpo de Stella que se arrepia inteira.

Stella: Mac, você é muito gostoso! - disse Stella e massageia o peitoral dele.

Mac: Obrigado meu amor, você também é muito gostosa! - e a beija ardentemente.

Mac desceu os seus beijos e chegou na calcinha de Stella, e começou a beijar por cima da calcinha dela. Stella segura a cabeça de Mac com força que sorri pra ela. Mac retira a calcinha de Stella e começa a fazer movimentos circulares no centro dela que está sentindo muito prazer.

Stella: Ahhh, baby! Continua não pára!

Mac continuou fazendo os movimentos com a língua, só que dessa vez Mac inseriu dois dedos dentro de Stella e começou a fazer movimentos rápidos com os dedos. Stella começou a massagear o membro de Mac por cima da calça dele.

Mac: Ahhhhh! - e solta um suspiro.

Stella segura os lencóis da cama com bastante força e solta um suspiro. Stella retira a calça e a boxer de Mac deixando ele totalmente nú.

Stella: Macccccccc! Me possua logo, eu não aguento mais esperar! - e segura os cabelos de Mac.

Mac retira os dedos de dentro de Stella e deita por cima de Stella e a penetra devagar, depois aumenta o ritmo fazendo Stella arranhar as suas costas.

Stella: Ahhh, baby! Continua, não pára agora!

Mac:Não vou parar, baby!

Mac se sentou e colocou Stella sentada em seu colo, que começou a cavalgar sem parar com os braços em volta do pescoço de Mac. Stella fez Mac deitar-se e continuou sentada no colo dele e colocou sua mão no peitoral de Mac.

Stella: Eu te amo, Mac! - e o beija.

Mac: Eu também te amo, Stella! - e retribui o beijo.

Stella deitou na frente de Mac, que continuou a penetrando. Mac começou a beijar o pescoço de Stella, que respirou fundo e passou as mãos nos cabelos de Mac. Stella ficou de costas de Mac que a penetrou novamente.

Enquanto a penetrava, Mac massageiava os seios de Stella que fechou os olhos. Um tempo depois os chegaram juntos ao clímax e deitaram juntos na cama exaustos. Mac puxou Stella que se aconchegou em seu peito nu.

Stella: Foi incrível! Mac todas as vezes que fazemos amor, você consegue me surpreender sempre. - e beija o peitoral de Mac.

Mac: Você também foi incrível, querida! Quando eu faço amor com você, não penso em mais nada só em você! - e a beija apaixonadamente.

Stella: Oh, Mac. Você é tão fofo!

Mac: Você é mais!

Mac puxa Stella e a beija apaixonadamente. Stella olha para Mac e faz carinho no rosto dele que acaricia sua barriga e sorri para Stella.


	7. Dia do Casamento

**1 MÊS DEPOIS ...**

**Central Park, 16:00 P.M**

A equipe estava toda reunida para o casamento de Mac e Stella. Mac estava muito ansioso e um pouco nervoso, Danny tentava acalmá-lo que era impossível.

Quando menos se espera, Stella aparece acompanhada de Sid com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Mac olhou para ela e sorriu para Stella. Sid sorriu para Mac e o abraçou. Stella entrelaçou sua mão com a de Mac e sorriu para ele.

**Mac:** Você está linda, querida! - e sorri para ela.

**Stella:** Você também está lindo, Mac! - e retribui o sorriso.

O Ministro chegou e começaram a cerimônia do casamento deles.

**xx:** Estamos aqui reunidos para a união desse casal - Mckenna Boyd Taylor Junior e Stella Bonasera. Alguém aqui é contra a união desse casal?

Nenhum dos convidados se pronunciaram e o ministro continuou a cerimônia.

**xx:** Uma vez que é vosso propósito, contrair o Santo Matrimônio, uni as mãos direitas e manifestai o vosso consentimento na presença de Deus e de todos presentes.

Mac segurou a mão direita de Stella e, sorri para ela. Os dois ficam frente a frente e fazem o juramento.

**Mac:** Eu Mckenna aceito você Stella, como minha legítima esposa e te prometo ser fiel, te amar e te respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte nos separe.

**Stella:** Eu Stella, aceito você Mckenna, como meu legítimo esposo e te prometo ser fiel, te amar e te respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte nos separe.

Danny retirou a caixinha do bolso e, entregou para Mac que sorriu para o amigo.

**Mac:** Stella, receba esta aliança como sinal do meu amor e da minha fidelidade. Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo.

Mac coloca a aliança no dedo de Stella e, em seguida beija a mão dela.

**Stella:** Mckenna, receba esta aliança como sinal do meu amor e da miha fidelidade. Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo.

Stella coloca a aliança no dedo de Mac, e logo depois beijou a mão dele.

**xx:** Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Mac chegou bem perto do rosto de Stella, fez carinho e colocou um cacho atrás da orelha dela e, em seguida a beijou apaixonadamente.

**Mac:** Eu te amo, Stella Taylor! - disse Mac a beijando.

**Stella:** Eu também te amo, Mac Taylor!

Mac se agacha, beija a barriga de Stella que sorri para ele e, faz carinho nos cabelos dele.

**Mac:** Papai também ama você! - e acaricia a barriga de Stella, e em seguida beija sua barriga.

**Stella:** Mamãe está aqui, bebê! Eu e o papai vamos cuidar muito bem de você! - e coloca sua mão em cima da mão de Mac.

**Mac:** Obrigado por existir na minha vida! E pelo fruto do nosso amor, que você está carregando! - e coloca a mão na barriga dela.

**Stella:** Você é o meu Anjo da Guarda, Mac! Nós vamos fazer isso juntos! E ninguém vai atrapalhar a nossa felicidade! - disse Stella e acaricia o rosto de Mac.

Stella ajuda Mac a se levantar e se beijam apaixonadamente e, Mac faz carinho no rosto de sua esposa.

_**Para sempre pode nunca ser o suficiente para que eu**_

_**Sinta que tive tempo suficiente com você**_

_**Esqueça o mundo agora não vamos deixá-los ver**_

_**Mas há uma coisa a fazer**_

_**Agora que o peso tem levantado**_

_**O amor certamente tem mudado meu jeito**_

_**Case comigo**_

_**Hoje e todos os dias**_

_**Case comigo**_

_**Se eu nunca tiver a coragem de dizer**_

_**Olá neste café**_

_**Diga que você vai**_

_**Hã-hã**_

_**Diga que você vai**_

_**Hã-hã**_

_**"Estar junto" pode nunca ser perto o suficiente para que eu**_

_**Sinta que estou perto o bastante de você**_

_**Você usa branco e vou usar as palavras "eu te amo"**_

_**E "você é linda"**_

_**Agora que a espera acabou**_

_**E o amor finalmente mostrou a ela minha maneira**_

_**Case comigo**_

_**Hoje e todos os dias**_

_**Case comigo**_

_**Se eu nunca tiver a coragem de dizer olá neste café**_

_**Diga que você vai**_

_**Hã-hã**_

_**Diga que você vai**_

_**Hã-hã**_

_**Prometa-me**_

_**Você sempre será**_

_**Feliz ao meu lado**_

_**Eu prometo**_

_**Cantarei para você**_

_**Quando todas as músicas morrerem**_

_**E case comigo**_

_**Hoje e todos os dias**_

_**Case comigo**_

_**Se eu nunca chegar a coragem de dizer olá neste café**_

_**Diga que você vai**_

_**Mm-hmm**_

_**Diga que você vai**_

_**Case comigo**_

_**Mm-hmm**_

Mac e Stella terminam de se beijar e foram falar com os convidados.

**Danny:** Parabéns, Mac! - e o abraça.

**Mac:** Obrigado, Danny! - e retribui o abraço.

**Flack:** Muitas felicidades para você,Stell! - e beija o seu rosto e a abraça.

**Jessica:** E faça ela feliz, Mac! Se não eu te bato! - e começa a rir de Mac.

**Mac:** Farei ela muito feliz, Jess! Como foi a viagem?

**Jessica:** Foi ótima! Cheguei a tempo para o casamento de vocês!

**Lindsay:** Desejo a maior felicidade do mundo para vocês, Stell! - e abraça a amiga.

**Stella:** Muito obrigada, Linds! E agradeço por você e Danny terem aceitado serem os padrinhos do casamento!

**Lindsay:** Não foi nada, Stella!

**Hawkes:** Seja feliz, Mac! - e o abraça.

**Mac:** Eu já sou feliz, Sheldon! Com Stella e o nosso bebê! - e retribui o abraço.

**Adam:** Estou feliz por você, Stell! Mac é um bom homem! Ele cuidará muito bem de vocês! - e beija o rosto de Stella.

**Sid:** Parabéns, meu amigo! Stella é uma mulher de ouro! - e o abraça.

**Mac:** Obrigado, Sid!

Cumprimentaram todos os convidados, conversaram, dançaram e depois se despedirsm de todos e depois foram para a lua-de-mel.

**Aeroporto NYC, 19:00 P.M**

Mac e Stella estavam esperando o vôo deles, e Mac estava segurando a mão de sua esposa que estava acariciando a barriga e sorrindo para ele.

**Stella:** Estou muito feliz, querido! - e toca no rosto de Mac, que sorri para ela.

**Mac:** Eu também estou, querida! - e a beija.

**Stella:** Agora somos, Sr. e Sra. Taylor! - e olha para a aliança em seu dedo.

**Mac:** Antes era só você e eu. Agora somos nós três - eu, você e o nosso bebê! - e coloca a mão na barriga de Stella, que o beija apaixonadamente.

**Stella:** Eu te amo, Mac! - e o beija.

**Mac:** Eu também te amo, Stella! - e retribui o beijo.

O vôo deles chega, e os dois se levantam, pegam suas malas, entrelaçam as suas mãos e vão em direção ao avião.

**NO AVIÃO... 19:30 P.M**

Mac e Stella sentam na poltrona com as mãos entrelaçadas e sorrisos no rosto.

**Mac:** Está pronta para aproveitar a nossa lua-de-mel em Paris?

**Stella:** Sim! Pensei que esse momento nunca iria chegar! - e acaricia a mão de Mac.

Mac olha para Stella e lhe dá um sorriso e, acaricia a barriga dela.

**Mac:** Eu amo vocês! - e beija a barriga de Stella.

**Stella:** Mac, você é o amor da minha vida!

**Mac:** Você também é, Stella! - e acaricia o rosto dela.

**Stella:** No começo, eu pensei que você não queria ter filhos. Mas você disse que queria tê-los comigo, me deixou muito feliz! - e sorri para Mac.

**Mac:** Agora eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo!

Stella olha para Mac e o beija apaixonadamente. Mac puxa Stella que se aconchega em seu peito, que beija o seu rosto. Durante todo o vôo, Mac estava com a mão na barriga de sua esposa.

Mac olha para Stella, que havia adormecido em seu peito. Stella estava segurando a camisa de Mac e, estava com a cabeça no peito dele.

**Mac:** Durma bem, querida! - e beija a cabeça dela.

Os dois dormiram durante todo o vôo deles. O avião posa e, Mac acorda.

**Mac:** Amor, chegamos! - disse Mac acordando Stella.

**Stella:** Hã? Já chegamos, querido? - disse Stella despertando.

**Mac:** Sim, querida! - disse Mac beijando sua esposa.

**Stella:** Dormi muito? - pergunta Stella.

**Mac:** Um pouco! - e sorri para a esposa.

**Stella:** Mas é tão bom dormir nos seus braços! - e beija o rosto do marido.

**Mac:** Hey, bebê! Chegamos em Paris, vamos nos divertir muito! Papai cuidará de você e da mamãe! - e beija a barriga da esposa.

Stella olha para Mac e sorri para ele, que a beija apaixonadamente. Mac acaricia o rosto de Stella, e coloca sua mão na barriga dela.

**Mac:** Vamos? - disse Mac se levantando.

**Stella:** Sim. - disse Stella.

Mac segura a mão de Stella, pegam as malas e vão para o hotel.

**Hôtel Mayet (PARIS), 21:30 P.M**

Os dois chegam ao hotel, pegam as chaves e sobem para o quarto que se hospedaram.

**Quarto 230, 21:40 P.M**

Mac e Stella chegam ao quarto, colocam as malas no chão, fecham a porta e começam a se beijar apaixonadamente.

**Mac:** Eu te amo, Stella!

**Stella:** Eu também te amo, Mac!

Mac retirou a blusa de Stella e começou a beijar os seios dela por cima do sutiã. Stella retira a blusa de Mac, deixando o seu peitoral à mostra. Mac deita Stella cuidadosamente na cama, e fica por cima dela e começa a beijar todo o seu corpo. Stella enfia os dedos nos cabelos de Mac e soltou um suspiro.

**Stella: **Ahhh, Mac! - e fecha os olhos.

Mac tira o sutiã de Stella e começa a chupá-los. Enquanto chupava um, massageava o outro seio de Stella. Stella olhou para Mac e segurou os lençóis da cama com força.

Mac retira a calcinha de Stella, que já estava ficando úmida. Mac olha para Stella e, sorri para a sua esposa, que acaricia o seu rosto.

Mac deu beijos no centro de Stella, depois começou a fazer movimentos circulares com a língua. Stella segura os cabelos de Mac com bastante força e soltou um suspiro. Stella acariciava o membro de Mac, que estava fazendo movimentos em seu centro.

**Stella:** Maccccc... - suspira Stella.

**Mac:** Stellaaaaa... - e olha para a esposa.

**Stella:** Eu quero você dentro de mim, Mac!

**Mac: **Como quiser, meu amor! - e a beija.

Mac beija Stella e, deita calmamente por cima dela, que sorri para ele.

**Mac:** Está pronta, querida?

**Stella:** Sempre estive pronta pra você, meu amor!

**Mac:** Eu te amo! - e a beija.

**Stella:** Eu também te amo! - e retribui o beijo.

Mac penetra Stella lentamente, para não machucá-la. Quando pegou o ritmo, aumentou a velocidade e Stella cravou as unhas nas costas de Mac.

**Stella:** Continua, Mac! - e morde a orelha dele.

**Mac:** Não vou parar! - e beija o pescoço de Stella.

Os dois trocaram as posições e, Stella ficou por cima de Mac e se apoiou no peitoral definido do marido. Mac coloca suas mãos na cintura dela, que começa a cavalgar.

**Stella:** Eu amo você! - e sorri para Mac.

**Mac:** Eu também amo você! - e retribui o sorriso.

Stella distribuiu beijos no abdômen, peitoral e pescoço de Mac que se arrepiou inteiro.

**Stella:** Vem cá, meu gostoso! - e puxa Mac.

**Mac:** Estou indo!

Mac se senta e coloca Stella sentada no seu colo, que começou a cavalgar sem parar. Stella colocou os braços em volta do pescoço de Mac, que estava massageando os seus seios, Stella colocou os dedos nos cabelos de Mac, que sorriu para ela. Um tempo depois, chegam ao clímax, e se deitam juntos na cama.

Stella se aconchega no peito de Mac, que a abraça fortemente. Mac olha para a esposa e lhe dá um beijo apaixonado.

**Stella:** Foi incrível, amor! - e acaricia o peito dele.

**Mac:** Eu queria que fosse especial, para nós dois! A nossa lua-de-mel tinha que ser muito especial, pois é o nosso momento de amor! - e acaricia o rosto de Stella.

**Stella:** Oh, Mac. Você é um fofo! - e aperta as bochechas dele, que sorri para ela.

**Mac:** você também é, Stell! - e beija o nariz dela.

**Stella:** Eu amo você, Mac Taylor! - e beija Mac.

**Mac:** Eu também amo você, Stella Taylor! - e retribui o beijo.

**Mac:** E eu amo você, bebê! - e beija a barriga de Stella, que acaricia os cabelos dele.

**Stella:** Você será um ótimo pai, PAPAI TAYLOR! Aliás você já está sendo um bom pai, meu amor!

**Mac:** Você também será uma ótima mãe, MAMÃE TAYLOR! Será a melhor mãe do mundo!

Mac beija a cabeça de Stella que está fechando os olhos, pois estava com muito sono.

**Mac:** Está com sono, querida?

**Stella:** Huhum! - e encosta sua cabeça no pescoço dele, que sorri para ela.

**Mac:** Boa noite, querida! - e a beija.

**Stella:** Boa noite, querido! - e retribui o beijo.

**Mac:** Boa noite, bebê! - e beija a barriga de Stella.

Stella sorri para ele e, se aconchega no peito dele. Mac a abraçou e colocou sua mão na barriga de sua esposa e, ficaram assim durante toda a noite.

**OS TAYLOR'S FICARAM UMA SEMANA EM PARIS, CURTINDO A LUA-DE-MEL. UMA SEMANA DEPOIS, VOLTARAM PARA NEW YORK CITY.**


End file.
